Undercover Agent Potter
by Coding Gengar
Summary: Undercover agent Potter is good at his job and discovered the truth about his origins, even if Aunt Petunia and Sirius were adamant on keeping everything secret. AU.


Harry looked over his shoulder and grinned. He had, once again, outran the bullies that tried to use him as a punchbag. Still, he didn't slow down and instead focused on remembering his _training_.

"_Remember, Harry," Sirius had told him many times. "If you use the same path home every day, someone is bound to notice and ambush you! Maybe they'll even take your shoes, like your dad and I took Snivellus!"_

Aunt Petunia had frowned at that, being against bullying and everything, but Harry knew she was in favour of his survival training. Once, he had asked her why.

"_You never know when you will need to get away from someone who wants to rob you," she said, but the mist in her eyes and the way she looked at Harry, as if seeing a ghost, told him there was a story behind everything. He didn't ask, though, because Sirius was there trying to distract him._

Harry jumped a fence and smiled at the sight of his street: Privet Drive. He liked it there, even if the neighbors had no kids and he was the youngest there. It was fun to pretend he was in an undercover mission to mingle between the adults without them knowing his real age. It was fun to do it, and he got to learn many things.

One of those things was the reason of Aunt Petunia's sadness and the grief in Sirius' eyes when he looked at Harry when he thought he didn't notice. Neither of them knew Harry knew, but he heard them arguing once when he ran away from school and got home early. He was just beneath the kitchen's window when Sirius said it was time for him to know.

"_We can't tell him yet, Sirius, please," begged Aunt Petunia, and Harry could see how her pretty blue eyes turned sad again. "I'm not ready to relive that."_

_Sirius hugged Aunt Petunia and kissed her. Harry grimaced. _

"_He's almost eight, and you know Hogwarts will want him," Sirius said, confusing Harry as for why a pig's wart would want him. Maybe Harry could help the pig. He heard Aunt Petunia let out a soft cry. "We should ease the transition letting him know of some things before the time comes for him to go."_

"_I don't want him to go. Or you, for that matter," she said petulantly. "You promised you will stay and help me raise him! We said nothing about sending him to that… blasted school!"_

_Harry was now deeply confused, and he was getting a cramp on his leg for being so long in the same position. Why was spying so hard? Maybe he wouldn't try to become a real undercover agent when he grew up._

"_Tuney, I don't think they will make an exception for him," said Sirius firmly but a little angry, like the time Harry accidentally pushed little Beth from the swing (he still didn't know why Sirius was so sure it had been him! He was twenty feet away!). "James and Lily were killed, and he survived: people hail him a hero! He has been away from the magical world for too long… He should know the world his parents died for."_

_Harry heard a blunt sound._

"_What was that for?" asked Sirius sounding annoyed and angrier than before. _

"_Lily died for Harry!" Petunia exclaimed. "She might have fought for your world, but she died for Harry!"_

Harry had been curious and intelligent enough to piece everything together after that. He was a magician, and he had survived something that his parents didn't. It had shocked him, but after that he understood why so many awesome (weird) things happened around him.

It was hard, being the undercover agent that discovered many secrets about his own life, but Harry still felt at ease. He had an aunt who loved him dearly and a godfather-turned-uncle who would die for him (or so he said), and he could not ask for more (except, maybe, for September first to hurry! Or at least the summer holidays).

"I'm home! Sirius! Aunt Petunia!" he yelled when opening the front door. He didn't want to see _again_ the manifestation of love between his Aunt and Godfather. He gagged, remembering that one time when he caught them making out in the kitchen (they ate there, for God's sake!).

He didn't expect, though, to find a strange man in the living room chatting with Sirius as if they had known each other all their lives, with Aunt Petunia staring at him with mistrust.

"Harry, let me introduce you to Remus Lupin," Sirius said smiling.

Harry didn't know what to say. He had heard of the man and of his affliction, but never had Aunt Petunia allowed him to come and visit before. For the man to be there must have meant they had finally decided to inform him of his magician abilities.

He shook the man's hand and sat besides Aunt Petunia, who put a hand over his knee and looked at him with that tenderness that made Harry feel guilty for not knowing what it meant.

_Well_, Harry thought, _this will be an eventful day_.

* * *

**For the Musical Chairs Challenge, with the prompt _AU in which Harry is raised by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Sirius_.**


End file.
